


reversal

by overdose



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba knows Judar is physically weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Smol drabble ??? Quench my thirst

"Hey~'" Judar waved at Alibaba. The Magi was on a rooftop. Alibaba waved back. He dropped down and smiled. "How's it going?" 

"Good..." Aibaba replies, a little wary of his boyfriend's intentions. "What is it? I'm busy, you know."

"Oh! You're so mean!" Judar crosses his arms. "I just wanted to talk, ya know!" 

A smile appears on Alibaba's lips as he laughs. Judar's chest begins hurting for no reason. Stupid boyfriend, he thinks. "I'm all ears. What do you want to talk about, Judar?" 

The Magi begins to have doubts about his plan. He grins in a seductive way and walks closer to Alibaba, grabbing his shoulders. "I changed my mind." He says in his ear. "I want to hear you moan out my name, babe~"

"J-Judar..." A sight blush runs across Alibaba. He bites his lip as a sign of nervousness. Judar pulls him closer. As their lips were about to meet, Alibaba spins around and pushes Judar to the ground. "You're so funny!" He says as he kisses Judar's nose.

"Eh?! Don't play with me, Alibaba!" Judar squirms under his grip, but he was physically weak. "Alibaba...!" He feels his body jerk as Alibaba kisses his neck, sucking on it to leave a visible mark. He pecks Judar's jawline and finally meets his lips, grinding softly on him. "Alibaba... not out here..." Alibaba had strong arms that prevented his boyfriend from escaping.

"Oh?" He says. "Weren't you the one who...?" Judar's deadly gaze says it all. Alibaba chuckles and nods. "Fine, fine, I'll stop." He pulls Judar up to the ground. 

"I hate you..." Judar blushed. "I'm the dominate one!" 

Alibaba nodded sincerely, letting Judar have his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless this ship 
> 
> I heard in an omake judar is gonna write a letter to him AND HONESTLY I CANNOT


End file.
